Born Together
by Floric1434
Summary: I stared and he stared at back. I wasn't losing my sanity right... even though I'm seeing Atsuya in front of me right now?


Flo: OwO –is clinging onto Shirou-

Shirou: … Can somebody explain?

Aki: Fubuki-kun, isn't it your birthday today?

Shirou: … It is…? O_o –blinks-

Flo: X3! The 24th of February 1997! The birth of the legendary Snow Prince! Fubuki Shirou! And let's not forget Fubuki Atsuya as well!

Atsuya: -was about to hammer Flo- Oh, you remembered me. Well, that's a relief :D

Shirou: Really Atsuya… A relief?

**DISCLAIMER: Floric1434 do not own Inazuma Eleven. Floric1434 also do not own the song 'Ice Road'. Both 'items' belong to Level-5.**

_It was that day again. _

_The 24th of February. _

_Our birthday…_

**-Born Together-**

I groaned as my alarm clock rang. It was disturbing, of course. I wish time could just stop for a while and never move ever again.

Unfortunately for me, it didn't stop. Both time and the pain in the ass alarm clock. I opened my left eye but the Sun just had to be cruel to me.

I lifted my left hand lazily to block the sunlight form entering my eyes. My room looked like a blur when I did that so I let out a yawn and sat up straight on my bed before stretching.

It was then did I realize the date on the calendar that was hanging on the wall opposite of my wall.

It's the 24th of February 2012.

My birthday.

"Oh… My… God…" I sighed, groaned again and fell backwards onto my comfy bed again. It looks like I've officially turned 15. Yay.

Not.

It's not that I hate birthdays – in fact, I love 'em! – but Atsuya's absence is the problem here.

It just… didn't felt right for me to celebrate my birthday, and for Atsuya… to never see another day on Earth. It felt wrong to even breathe. Let alone wake up to this day.

I heard the doorbell ring and immediately forget about everything that had just come up. Glancing at the clock as I slid into my trousers and taking a jacket from the clothes hanger, I took note that it was still 6 AM.

Who would ever visit me at this hour?

**-Born Together-**

I opened the front door and met face-to-face with my neighbour. Feeling shocked, I still managed to give her a greeting. "H-Hello. Um, Mrs. Kawashima, what a pleasure to see you. What brings you here so early?"

The woman in front of me was old. Very old. She's almost 80 years old and had been living in the house next door for most of her life.

Mrs. Kawashima smiled and held out a package in front of me. "I just wanted to wish you a very happy birthday, Shirou-kun!" She said in a weak voice. Her hands were slightly trembling from age. Seeing that, I immediately took the package out of her hands, feeling very grateful.

I gave her a warm smile. "Thank you… I never knew you would remember…"

And then flashes of the past started playing in the back of mind.

Ever since I could remember, Mrs. Kawashima had never forgotten anybody's birthday. Even if she just gave a wish, it had been enough for me and Atsuya when we were younger.

The two of us chatted for a while, before I excused myself to get ready for school. He smiled at me one last time before leaving. I closed the door and placed the present on the dining room table before climbing back upstairs to get ready for another day of school.

**-Born Together-**

I got more birthday presents there and it felt like everybody in the whole school had wished me a happy birthday. Hm, I guess being an ex-member of Inazuma Japan had its advantages when it comes to birthdays.

But then again, seeing the mountain of chocolates on my table just now made it feel like Valentine's Day all over again instead of my birthday.

"Fubuki-kun! Happy birthday!" Sorano exclaimed to me with a wide grin on her face. I gave her back a grin. "Thanks!"

Was it just me, or did it felt like Sorano had forgotten to wear her fox hat on purpose?

Either way, school continued on normally and at last hour, the teacher made the whole class sing the birthday song for me. I just smiled widely at them and bowed in gratitude.

Though deep down inside – and for the whole day, I guess – I just couldn't stop thinking about Atsuya. His face would always appear every time I try to forget him. His voice sometimes haunted me, that devilish grin on his face never ceased to exist in my mind.

But why did all of this happen today? I had been yesterday and the days before. Was it because today was the day where the both of us had seen the world for the first time _together_? It seemed logical… but there are still so many other possibilities.

As I walked back to my house with my new supply of chocolates – and only some of the boxes in this paper bag had really been birthday presents – I decided to take a detour down another lane. This road was a longer way home but I had a reason to take this route.

I took slow steps; the soft sound of my footsteps on the snow was comforting. I could see the small cloud of smoke appear in front of me every time I exhale. For once, it felt like Heaven…

The cheers of small children filled my ears and my head jerked up.

And here I was, at the kindergarten made especially for orphans.

A few children looked my way and I waved slightly. Almost immediately, every kid there had crowded around me.

"Fubuki-nii! Fubuki-nii!" They all shouted, knowing who I am since I was a frequent visitor. I squatted so that my eye level would be the same as theirs.

"Hey everyone, miss me?" I joked and most of them giggled while some pouted and took this as a chance to sit on my lap. I laughed. They were all acting so cute – especially for kids their age.

One of the kids noticed the paper bag I had brought with me. "Hey Fubuki-nii, what's this?" he asked with his finger pointed at the bag.

I smiled. "A little present for everyone here,"

The kids grinned widely. "What is it! What is it!"

"Cho~ co~ la~ te~" I said while waving the paper bag in front of their faces.

And they all screamed with joy. I laughed at how happy they were.

The next thing I knew, every kid there was enjoying the chocolates I had received and given to them.

It may look sort of cruel, but hey, most of the girls who had given me chocolates today had already given me chocolates back on Valentines. Besides, I still have loads more of chocolates at home that I've been _trying _to finish.

After I played soccer with some of the kids, I bid them farewell and started my way back home.

**-Born Together-**

It was close to five by the time I reached my front door. I noticed the snow had started to fall a few minutes earlier. The door creaked open and I walked in.

The warm air of my home warmed my skin and I sighed with a smile on my face. Even if I do love the bitter coldness, it still felt good to feel warm once in a while.

I locked the door before changing my shoes to a pair of slippers. 'I'm back' or 'I'm home' wasn't needed as I was the only one in the house.

But then it suddenly hit me…

_I was the only one in the house._

So how in the world did it turn warm?

Did I forget to turn off the heater? No, I remember perfectly well I did.

There had to be something wrong – something so very, very wrong.

I took slow steps and popped my head into the living room. Nobody.

But the heater was turned on – that I could see.

Tip-toeing, I walked over to it. Argh, never mind the heater! I should be grateful that the heater's turned on because if it wasn't, I'd be walking into an ice-cream truck! And it's already an ice truck outside!

I sighed and stopped, angry at myself. Really, why did it felt like I was in danger in the first place? The only danger I see right now is the danger of going insane.

All of this was just ridiculous.

_SLAM!_

I said everything too soon…

I flinched in shock. Somebody had just slammed a door. And it sounded like it came from the kitchen.

I was slightly scared, that I had to admit. But there was something urging me to go and check it out.

_It was just the wind… just the wind…_

I told myself many times, just to ease the tension rising. So far, it didn't work.

I took another slow step forward, each of them taking me closer and closer to the kitchen – as the door slam seemed to have come from here.

I popped my head through the corner of the door again, just like how I did earlier.

I sighed of relief when I saw nobody – again.

I smiled sadly to myself. Sometimes, living alone does make you feel sad…

I turned around – with my bed in my mind – and finally saw it.

Footprints.

Footprints that didn't belong to me.

Was I dreaming? I had to be. But the stains of melted snow on the carpet were clear. It can't be an illusion or a dream.

So, who made them?

Definitely not me. I remember pretty clearly that I wore boots and took them off earlier. Plus, I never even went to the dining room yet, where the footprints lead to!

Wait, the dining room?

I ran towards it and slid the French doors open. Nothing – yet again. God, why am I being such a jerk? Did I eat too much chocolate?

Speaking of chocolates, didn't I receive a birthday present from Mrs. Kawashima earlier today? But, where is it? I thought I left it here on the dining table…

I scanned the rectangular table. No small box was seen at all. What the heck?

And then faintly… _just faintly…_ I heard it.

"_Onii-chan…"_

I gasped and turned around abruptly. I didn't dream it. I'm two hundred percent sure I didn't! That was Atsuya, and he was calling out to me.

"_Onii-chan…"_

There it was again! Hah, I knew I wasn't dreaming!

Determining where Atsuya's voice came from, I didn't realize that I had traced back my steps back to the kitchen. I just focused on Atsuya's voice.

"_Onii-chan!"_

Atsuya's voice… suddenly sounded cheerful. Like during the days when we were still kids…

I shook my head. Focus! Where was this voice coming from? Was it really real or fake?

As I stood in the kitchen, I noted that the voice came from outside and ran out. I found more footprints in the snow. Luckily for me, they weren't completely covered by the fresh snow yet. I followed them into the woods.

"_Onii-chan! Over here! Over here!" _

Atsuya… was he really beckoning me to search for him – wherever he is? But… going through these woods, passing these trees like the wind, I couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu…

Had I been here before? I couldn't remember…

I stopped for a while when I reached a small opening. The only reason I stopped was because I heard the rustling of leaves.

And then I saw it.

A shadow, which had jumped behind one tree to another. I stopped for a while, to get a better look of it. The shadow appeared again and this time – I gasped.

_Koori no sekai de_

It was Atsuya. A kid Atsuya, the Atsuya I knew before the accident. The accident that had cost three lives.

_Kimi no te wo nigiri_

"At-Atsuya?" I stuttered out, still dazed.

_Itsukara kou shite_

Atsuya seemed to be looking at me though, I wasn't really sure. Yes, his eyes looked they were on me, but they were unfocused, as if he was looking at something _behind _me.

_Itan darou_

Atsuya grinned all-so-suddenly and shouted out, "Onii-chan! Hurry up!"

_Kogoeru kokoro ni_

"Easy for you to say!" another voice exclaimed from behind me and I jumped from shock.

That voice… the second one… belonged to _me_.

_Yorisou sonzai_

"Wait up, Atsuya!" I hear 'myself' say again. This time I turned and saw, none other than, the younger version of me. Another pang of déjà vu hit me; and all of it, suddenly made sense.

What I was seeing right now… what was unfolding in front of me… had been a memory of the past.

_Kawaranai_

A forgotten day.

_Egao_

Because all of this had happened – the day before the accident that had took away three lives.

_Utsushite_

Our birthday.

_Ima mo koko de_

I dropped to my knees as tears welled up in my eyes. The younger version of me ran past, as if he didn't see me. He probably didn't.

_Ikitsuzuketeiru_

"Gee, you're slower than a turtle!" Atsuya's voice boomed in my ears and head. "Fine! I am slow! But it's almost sunset! Just _where _are you taking me!" the younger me shot back, demanding for answers.

_Mada shinjiteitai yo_

I blinked back the tears that were trying to fall. And at last, I just closed my eyes shut – not wanting to see any of this to tell the truth. But the images of those two were still vivid in my mind.

_Sono tsuyosa ga_

"Fine…!" the younger me grunted. I heard footsteps leaving and my eyes shot open.

_Boku wa hagemashite_

They were gone.

_Koko made_

I didn't what to do – even though I knew perfectly well where those two had gone. I stoop up abruptly; some snow fell off of my knees. I noticed the snowfall was starting to get slightly heavier – but did I care?

_Koreta yo ne_

Nope.

I jogged forward, leaving the small opening in the forest. They had to be there, I just know they would.

_Issho ni_

It took me some time to get pass the thick forest, but I could hear their footsteps in the distance – not too far, not too close. But thanks to the density of it all, I could only make out their silhouettes.

"Atsuya!"

"Just a little bit more!"

"Urgh!"

_Ikite kitan da_

I smiled a little at my attitude. It was like we were switched somehow. Usually it'd be Atsuya who was the one complaining. But today – make that this exact same day years ago – Atsuya was the one who acted like me and I acted like Atsuya.

_Kono yuki ni umaru_

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Can you just give me a hint?"

"No!"

"WHY NO."

"JUST NO."

_Kimi to no omoide_

I laughed this time, really hard. We were so childish. And now I saw them, they were bickering. But as 'I' was about to make a comeback, Atsuya dragged 'me' away. I stopped laughing and smiled to myself.

_Kodoku na_

Atsuya was going to show me 'that'.

I followed them silently, even if there was no reason for me to do so. I mean, they're memories that were somehow playing like a movie in front of me.

_Kanashimi_

"Wait, Atsuya!" the younger me screeched again.

Boy, was I really grumpy…

"Come on! We're gonna miss it!" Atsuya yelled as well.

"MISS WHAT?"

"JUST SHUT UP AND FOLLOW ME." Atsuya's face suddenly turned into a cold glare – he almost resembled a werewolf!

"Y-YES SIR!" the younger me saluted and stood upright.

_Dake ja nai_

I dropped into the pile of snow in front of me, erupting into laughter. It was embarrassing – since it was me – but it was hilarious as well!

And then they were gone – again.

Though this time, they didn't disappear because they had walked away – no. This time, they had just… faded away into thin air.

_Kajikamu yubisaki_

My eyes widened. Was that all? No… that can't be all!

I shot back up, not even knowing what to do.

I ran into the direction they were supposed to go. Maybe – just maybe – the both of them are there.

I jumped out of the thick forest into another clearing.

Though this time, it wasn't just any clearing.

There was a cliff.

And beyond that cliff, was the horizon.

And the sun… was setting…

_Hikari ni kazashite_

"See! This is what I wanted you to see! The sunset!" Atsuya suddenly appeared, as translucent as ever. He was standing on the edge of the cliff with his heads crossed behind his head.

_Yasashii yuuki_

And the younger me appeared too, standing a few feet away from me. He was translucent as well.

_De tokasou_

And he was smiling the widest smile I ever saw.

"Atsuya… it's beautiful!" the younger me exclaimed. I chuckled slightly at 'me'. Atsuya gave him a grin.

_Yagate zenbu_

"Tomorrow we have a soccer match, right?" Atsuya asked out of the blue.

And I froze.

_Umaku iku hazu sa_

Tears were threatening to fall again, though this time… I just let them run down my cheeks with my head hanging.

_Kanpeki no imi wo shiri_

I knew what was going to happen next – of course. Shirou opened his mouth and so did I.

"Yeah, we'll win it for sure…!"

We both said it at the same time.

"With your attacking skills, Atsuya,"

I smiled.

"Nothing will be able to stop you!"

_Sono nukumori_

I looked up, to see Atsuya quite flustered and shocked to get praised while the younger me just smiled like the little kid I was.

_Kizukasete kureta_

My pink-haired twin looked away. "Um… yeah, thanks, onii-chan…"

_HONTO no_

Yeah, he acted like that because nobody actually took note of his skills when he's a forward before.

_Bokurashisa_

"Um, there's one more thing I wanted to show you…" Atsuya muttered.

The young me, who was still watching the beautifully amazing sunset over the Hokkaido sky, turned his head around. His – or rather, my – eyebrows lifted up in question. "Yeah?"

"Come on, it's over here," Atsuya grinned and he slowly walked away. The young me just followed him and I did too. Not far away, was a tree.

_Dakara mou_

And on that tree, something had been carved there.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ONII-CHAN!'

Young me gasped. From the way it was carved, it had been clear that Atsuya had put on a lot of effort into it.

_Kowakunain da_

"At… suya…"

The younger me lunged forward and tackled Atsuya to the ground as they were fading even more. The last thing I heard was their last laughs on their last birthday together.

I sighed, with the smile still on my face. Somehow, I'm starting to believe I have lost my sanity. Should I call the cops?

Looking up, I noticed there was something different in the carving on the tree. How come I didn't see that earlier?

I went a little bit closer to it, narrowing my eyes for a better view.

And in between the words 'Happy' and 'Birthday' was '15th'.

_Ima mo koko de_

I took a step back. It had been so small; of course I couldn't see it when I was standing behind the younger version of myself.

"_Onii-chan…"_

I gasped and turned around.

A fifteen-year old Atsuya looked back at me. His clothes were the exact same thing I was wearing – my school uniform.

"Atsu… ya?"

He smiled at me – an innocent smile.

Was this all to believe?

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"You… but… how?" I was too speechless. I didn't know what to a_ctually _say. Hey, you'd be the same if you were in my shoes.

Atsuya just smiled at me – he didn't say anything after that. He just stared at me and smiled.

_Ikitsuzuketeiru_

We were like a pair of mirrors, facing each other like this and staring non-stop. Though I wore a frown and he wore a smile.

The sun was behind me, its last ray of light still glowing in the sky. If you just focused, you can clearly see the orange light going pass his body. He was real – I'm positive about that – yet in the same time, he was like he never even existed.

_Mada shinjiteitai yo_

Atsuya closed his eyes and whispered, _"…I'm proud of you… brother…"_

I took a step forward. This Atsuya was fading away too – just like the one from earlier.

"No… NO!" I ran forward and caught his arm. Though as predicted, he was just an image in the air.

"_Live a happy and long life…"_

And then he was gone – again. Just like that. Nothing else.

What was the point of him coming here in the first place?

_Sono nukumori_

I smiled to myself when I wiped my eyes with the sleeves of my shirt. "That idiot…"

_SMACK!_

Something dropped in front of me. No, not a just a something. It had been Mrs. Kawashima's birthday present!

I stared at it as if it had legs. The wrapper was ripped and so I opened the box.

There was one piece of candy – and one candy wrapper.

_Kizukasete kureta_

I chuckled. "Oh, Atsuya you…"

This style… totally fits you, dear brother. Like stealing candy from a baby – even though I'm not one.

_HONTO no bokurashisa_

_Kore kara susumu beki michi_

Have a nice life in Heaven, okay?

**.End.**

Flo: Happy birthday Fubuki Shirou and Fubuki Atsuya!

-this one shot sucks balls-

WISH THEM HAPPY BIRTHDAY BY REVIEWING! :D PWEASE? -puppy dog eyes-

-and yeah, I know I'm late by... 2 minutes =.= damn myself.-


End file.
